1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to hearing aid technology, more specifically the present invention deals with problems which occur due to acoustical-mechanical feedback from an electrical-to-acoustical converter of hearing aid apparatus to its acoustical-to-electrical converter.
2. Description of Prior Art
The problems which occur due to acoustical-mechanical feedback between the electrical-to-acoustical converter--EAC--and the acoustical-to-electrical converter--AEC--of hearing aid apparatus are known and are e.g. described in the EP-A-0 415 677 according to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,033 which documents shall form an integral part of the present description with respect to the mentioned problems.
An attempt to resolve these problems is schematically shown in FIG. 1 which shows a prior art hearing aid apparatus.